Sephiroth III Harikura
Power Level: 10.23 septillion (as of Super Primal Flow State), 300 quadrillion (at base, as of Contest of Champions) Status: Alive (Resurrected three times) Causes of Death(s): Killed by Yardovich, Lifeforce absorbed by Supernova Construct, Sucked into Black Hole Rank: High Multiversal+ Feats: Took 3 months to be developed (in between Zero Arc and Smithy Arc), Defeated Larry (Smithy Arc), Defeated Smithy (Smithy Arc), Destroyed False Sephiroth (Smithy Arc), Defeated Astral Smithy and Tic Tac Jack (Smithy Arc), attained Super Primal Royal Blue (Smithy Arc), Defeated Supernova Construct (Multiversal War Arc, as Sephas), Stopped Big Chungus from eating Universe 127 (Multiversal War Arc), Conquered Mushroom Kingdom (in between Multiversal War Arc and Contest of Champions Arc), Withstood both Sailor Planet Attack and Kamehameha together (Contest of Champions Arc), Defeated Agent XYZ/Pay-Up (Contest of Champions Arc), Defeated Ue (Contest of Champions, as Kazeiroth), Defeated Ultra Instinct Goku (Contest of Champions, as Roxiroth), defeated Bio-Smithy (filler), defeated Victor the Devil (filler), defeated Wikk-in (filler), survived Weegee's Death Stare (filler), defeated Xynord the Great (filler), defeated Cynthus (filler). Sephiroth III Harikura is the main protagonist of the Omegaverse series (not counting the yet-to-be-released Omegaverse: School For The Gifted Warriors, where Barrett plays the role instead.) He is one of the most powerful characters in the series, having defeated or killed numerous enemies, and as the Revure of Primordia, has the self-driven duty to become the strongest mortal in the Triad of Multiverses, so he can protect his empire from any being, regardless of its power. Smithy Saga The first character he sees as an enemy is Larry (the Mario Brothers are technically a close second through a vision he had, but he doesn't fight them until long after.) To the extent of defeating the Mario Brothers, he intended on fighting them alone, but is sent to Exor by the Chief of Sifa to spy on another of their enemies, Smithy. He later learns Smithy was going to betray him, so he attacks him - Smithy knocks Roxas unconscious, and Sephiroth, not knowing whether or not his childhood friend was dead, transformed into a Super Primal. He fights Larry after his daughter, Annie, agrees to date him (and Larry punishes her for it.) Though Larry initially dodges all the attacks of both base and Super Primal Sephiroth, Sephiroth transforms into a Super Primal 2 and tries to kill him, but stops after Annie threatens to break up with him. The two of them go on to promise marriage to one another after he kills Smithy, but this takes far too long and results in their break-up. However, Sephiroth meets Valentina, dictator of Nimbus Land who seems to legitimately love him. He tests her by playing hard-to-get. In fact, he goes so far as to try to destroy the kingdom with an energy blast, then fly off to the Neu Novadis colony to make her look for him. She doesn't find him, because he gets bored and flies off to see Larry, who he learns had ceased to exist within his own mind. However, there is someone at the house: False Sephiroth, who has the same powers as Sephiroth. The two fight, and the Sephiroth wins He starts fighting the members of the Smithy Gang, alongside Roxas, and during his fight with Mack, he transformed into a Super Primal 3. Unfortunately for him, Yardovich is too strong even for this form and kills him with a Power Orb. He is brought back (after achieving Super Primal God and Super Primal Blue) and goes on two training journeys - the first to the rival empire of Karriya, the second going through various worlds (and ultimately, to the Astral Realm.) Sometime during this, Valentina is kidnapped on an order from Smithy, and Sephiroth finds out when he fights Yardovich again, this time killing him thanks to Roxas' help. He absorbs the soul of the Demon King, Mighty Zythora, before raiding Exor again. He goes over to Smithy, who he attacks. The fight seems even until Smithy enters his second phase and informs Sephiroth of his beloved's murder, but this time, Sephiroth is so insane that he absorbs the Seven Souls of the Princesses of Virtue and enters his Ascendant Super Primal form, very nearly destroying the Mushroom World and Exor in the process. He is stopped by Roxas, but only after the two fight. Roxas Saga Roxas betrays Sephiroth's trust, and the two declare each other enemies. Roxas goes with his wife to Metroid, where the last of Smithy's allies - Mother Brain - lives. She asks him to capture Princess Lana, which he does by looping her to his personal realm. He dares Captain N to come for her, and Sephiroth learns of this, upon which he joins the N-Team temporary. He decides to go with Captain N and Pit to fight Roxas, who has since proclaimed himself "The Number XIII". The trio find themselves in Roxas' personal realm, where they see Roxas and Riku laughing and having wyl - the last thing he ever purchased with his guld before betraying Sephiroth. Princess Lana screams for help, upon which Roxas tells her "Your contract has expired, Princess... And I see that the old king's here.", at which point he has Riku go into her room and starts fighting Sephiroth. Meanwhile, Captain N asks Princess Lana what the contract was, and she replies that neither he nor Sephiroth could come, lest she be killed. However, Riku hears them talking and enters her Titan form, and starts fighting Captain N. Kid Icarus aids him in fighting her, but isn't much help whatsoever, as he is swatted away and knocked out cold. Fortunately, the rest of the N Team arrives, and Simon Belmont reveals he's fought a Titan before, when Dracula opened a portal to another world and brought a possessed Titan in. He attacks her at the nape, nearly killing her and causing her to detransform. Roxas sees his near-dead wife and fires a blast at Lana, killing her instantly. This awakens the N Team's rage, and they join the fight. Roxas, realizing he too will die if he doesn't surrender, decides to talk it out with Sephiroth - who, despite being beyond upset, shows mercy to his poor childhood friend. Walpurgisnacht Saga While peace is restored for 3 years (during Sephiroth adopts a girl named Aisha), a new villain arises: Walpurgisnacht, which a Sephiroth from an alternate universe where he never betrayed Smithy and realized the true timeline had him betraying his master built and supposedly commands. The two of them invade the true Universe 128, which Sephiroth replies with by taking on Walpurgisnacht alongside Roxas, Enrard (the king of Karriya, who reluctantly agreed to team up with Sephiroth due to threat Walpurgisnacht poses to the Omegaverse), and Gallade Zero (titular character of the Zero Arc, who decides to fight Walpurgisnacht due to his desire to make up what he did to Sephiroth's father by serving justice to the Omegaverse.) Walpurgisnacht defeats Sephiroth and Roxas with a simple blast from its Anima - the very thing that keeps it sentient, which it can regenerate if needed. This temporarily kills Roxas and puts Sephiroth in a coma, thus bringing Zero to the brink of his anger and allowing him to surpass his limits - he becomes Mega Gallade Zero, and slashes at the Anima, only to be knocked out by Alternate Sephiroth, who joined the fight after Sephiroth died. Enrard becomes the Mighty Dragon Ulwad, Guardian of Karriya, which gives him a boost to his strength and energy attack arsenal, in addition to giving him temporary invulnerability. He blasts Alternate Sephiroth with a blast of fire, only get to hit by Walpurgisnacht with its arm, knocking him out. Alternate Sephiroth then reveals the true objective of Walpurgisnacht: to allow the Dread League, an alliance between the Smithy Gang, X-Nauts, and Harikura Revurate to take over the entire Triad of Multiverses. Zero wakes up and calls Aisha. She comes to the field, enraged by her father's death. She activates her Dragonwill, and calls out to Real Sephiroth, resurrecting him. Because of seeing his daughter come to save him, he decides to push even further - and breaks his limits, activating his Flow State. He apparently heard everything, and casts Revivega on Roxas, then using Walpurgisnacht's own Anima to temporarily kill it. It starts regenerating it, and while Zero fights Alternate Sephiroth in his new form, Sephiroth and Roxas use the Fusion Ritual to become Sephas, who then finally defeats Walpurgisnacht. The Dread League's true leader, Mosca (the leader of Team Oblivion in the original Universe 128), who set up the Dread League in that timeline by distorting it, arrives, and reveals himself to be the real reason why Walpurgisnacht existed. Sephiroth fights with Mosca, which ends in a draw. Contest of Champions Saga A few months later, Realmmaster Deru comes down to announce the Contest of Champions to Universe 128 - and Sephiroth instantly offers to build the Universe 128 team. It consists of Sephiroth, Roxas, Riku, Aisha, Enrard, Gallade Zero, Saint Gohan, Steven, Smithy, and Larry (who Sephiroth revived solely for the fight.) They wind up beating several teams, only to face up against Universes 67 and 85 - Sephiroth survives both the Sailor Planet Attack and Kamehameha at the same time, then knocks out the Sailor Scouts, winning the battle against Universe 67. He fights with Ultra Instinct Goku, ultimately defeating Universe 85. Now that more than half the fighters have been eliminated, Sephiroth leaves most of the fighting to the minor characters, who win up until there are only three universes left - Universe 33, Universe 127, and Universe 128. The last man on Universe 33 is easily knocked out by a combination attack between all of the Universe 128 team, but they are nearly beaten by Agent XYZ of Universe 127, who transformed into Pay-Up XYZ for the sole purpose of winning. Filler Chapters The first filler chapter takes place shortly prior to the Smithy Saga, in which Sephiroth fights Xynord the Great for his throne. The next one is Victor the Devil, which takes place during the Smithy Saga and becomes its own arc. Then he fights Wikk-in and Weegee in the next, which takes place a few chapters later, and defeats Cynthus after the Walpurgisnacht saga.